


Something About Video Games

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEN x Reader<br/>BEN DROWNED finds a potential girl friend in his off time, but so does Zalgo. Though, Zalgo is far more interested in what she can do for him instead of the girl herself.</p><p>reader insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamer Girl

I groaned as I leaned on my front door to my house, after a long day of school, even unlocking the front door was an effort. I stumbled in when I opened it up as I was still leaning on it. THREE tests today, THREE! I closed the door with my foot and dropped my book bag next to the door -homework could wait- I made my way over to my bean bag situated next to the coffee in the front room and flipped on my x-box live to see who was on.

69hellyeah69 -nope, screw him  
xXwinnerXx -fuck him too  
TalaFang - shes cool but no on  
FireSoul -also not on  
BleedingRain - SWEET!

"Benji!"  
"Oh god, please dont..."  
"Pfft, why would I not? Any way, whats up?"  
"Waiting on you... You promised to play Portal2 with me, remember."  
"!!! ....er?"  
I heard Ben sigh on the other end of the head set before a game invite popped up on the screen. I laughed nervously for a moment and clicked it, pulling my character into the game.

I played with Ben for about two full hours before my mom came home from work and made me get off; It's always how it went so he didn't even whine about it any more. I've never actually met Ben before, but I've been playing with him for about three years, since we were 16, and he's always fun to fuck around with and gets all my nerd jokes. It's disheartening to know he doesn't go to my school, but we skyped once and he cosplayed Link from legend of Zelda and it was literally the most fun i'd had on that laptop in... well, ever. He said he couldn't skype any more because his room mates broke the laptop and his PC was to old to hook up a web cam, so XBox live has been working.  
"See ya Benji~" I snickered and logged off before he could yell about the nick name. Theres literally no reason for him to hate it other than he just does. and it's fucking hilarious.   
I went into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the round glass table looking through mail,  
"Hey mom." I greeted, waving as I entered and sat across from her, she glanced up at me from the pape she was reading and smiled for a moment before going back to reading.  
"[Little sister's Name] fell asleep as soon as she got home, apparently she had Field Day today. Should I wake her u for dinner?"  
"No~" My mom sighed, a ghost of a smirk on her face, "She'll just be hell to put back to sleep. If she wakes up, I'll feed her; We'll just keep a plate for her in the microwave until then."  
"Kay... What're we having?"  
"I don't feel like cooking, so Pizza."  
"....Rad." I grinned, getting up again and heading to my room, "I'm gunna get my homework done!"  
I didn't get an answer but I went u to my room, across the hall from my sister's, and plopped down in my desk chair, book bag in hand- having been scooped up by the strap on my way up-, and started with my Geometry.

 

Two hours and i'm finally done! I had decided to eat my pizza in my room to finish my homework -English, Geometry, and World History- so I wouldn't have to wake up early tomorrow, so now I had to make my way downstairs and throw my plate away with out waking up my ittle sister and/or my mom... which is fucking hard with squeaky stairs! But hell if I want ants in my room! I carefully made my way down, having had years of practice and learning where the really bad squeaks were, and threw away the friggin plate. On my way to go back up to go to bed, I glanced at my video games and decided another hour or two wouldn't kill me, so I plopped down in my bean bag once more and started up my system.

"The hell are you doing up?" Ben's voice on my head set scared me half to death, I glanced at my glow-in-the-dark digital watch on my wrist and noticed a few hours turn into an all-nighter and now it was nearing 1am. Great~...  
"I dunno, why are you up?"  
"I sleep during the day, remember? .... Ugh, I get up when you come home from school stupid."  
"Oh yeah... Why is that any way?"  
"... Work."  
"You have a Job? Holy shit, call the press!" I tried to stay quite enough to not get in trouble, but I was being pretty loud for 1am.  
"Eh-heheheh~ So fucking funny [Name], at least I have a job." Cue silence from me.  
"[Name]? ..... [Naaaaammmmeee]~?"  
"Go to hell Benji."  
"Fucking-ffff eirgheuiragbhgiasGAH! I HATE YOU!"  
My smile was almost audible, and it must have been, because my mom came down and questioned why I was up so late in more than n irritated tone.  
"Sorry bro, gotta bounce. G'luck with work or what ever." And then I clicked off the system by the extension cord, which, I knew I shouldn't do, but its the fastest/easiest way to turn every thing off. I grinned at my mom and then rushed past her up the stairs an into my room.  
"G'night Mom!"


	2. TTYL

[BEN's POV]  
"Kay la-....." She cut me off again. I sighed and slumped back into the couch, lolling my head to the side to look at the kitchen. I was hungry but I didn't want to move. I felt like crap. I looked back at the game on my screen and then noticed the reflection, some one was in the door way- big surprise here. I sighed and looked over to see Jeff munching a sandwich,  
"Sup kid?"  
Jeff is like, at least ten years older than me, but of all us in servitude here, he would be what I called my best friend...  
"Your girl ditch you again?"  
And a total dick.  
"Fuck you Jeff," I let my body flop down onto the couch so my face came in contact the the arm of it,  
"I don't wanna deal with this right now."  
He cackled and flopped down on top of me, starting my game back up,  
"HEY! WHATHEFUCKGETTHEHELLOFF! JEFF! DUUUUUUDE!"  
He just chuckled at me and focused on the game.

 

I sneered at the dead body in front of me, i'd just choked some kid with his controller cord. Okay, so I was a little testy and killing more than normal... and maybe it was a little more violent than normal, but hey, fuck you, i'm stressed out.  
Jeff keeps fucking with me because [Name] hasn't been around as much, along with the usual shit like my height -the fucking giant!- and ears and other bull shit I cant help. I started to climb back into the kid's TV but stopped, picked up the spare controller and swing it around like a mace until I slammed it down onto the kid's head, shattering the device, before going back through my 'portal'. I came out the other side and stepped into my room, but instead of my normal darkness with the only light source being the glow of monitors and screens, the actual over head light was on. That worried me.  
I looked around quickly and noticed Masky on my bed, looking right at me; I could feel the corner of my moth stretch down and my neck tighten... I was probably in a lot of trouble for something.

"BEN."   
"Uh... Yeah?" I looked at him skeptically as I finished leaving the screen and stood in front of him like I knew to.  
"What's been going on lately?" He questioned in a much to calm manner, it always weirded me out.  
"What do you-"  
"You have been acting sporadically lately." His tone was a bit short with me, so I figured it might as well just get around it. Slender's proxies aren't really the best to have an attitude with.  
"I'm just stressed out... Is there an actual problem or thing I should stop doing?" Fuck my attitude. Inwardly I cringed and expected him to knock my lights out.  
"Stressed?" He got up and put his hands in his pockets, "What about?"  
I watched him saunter around my room, his frame much larger than mine and thus slightly intimidating,  
"Me stuff." Slender might own us, but this is bull, I don't need some nosy kid who's on an ego trip going through my stuff.  
"Is it that girl from your game?" I choked a bit on air, my whole body going cold, "I noticed you stopped talking to he as much."  
He looked over at me and we had a staring contest for far to long.  
"Shes busy, just drop it, Tim."  
He sighed irritated at me, "Do you want me to look into her on my spare time?"  
I snarled at him, my ears flattening down, "you mean kill her?"  
Tim sighed and put his hand on his face, "No, BEN, I really mean watch her." I was still unsure of the offer so I stayed silent for a while, just staring at Tim in an admittedly pitiful manner, then he groaned and tried to leave but I rushed over and grabbed his arm,  
"Promise you wont kill her?" I wouldn't look at him, it was too embarrassing.


	3. Glitches Suck

Masky walked into the local high school, armed with the knowledge of what [Name] looked like and the classes she ad told BEN about and that was pretty much it, but this is his job, finding information and observing and never being known. For this though, he couldn't wear his mask and that on it's own unnerved him. This wasn't how he normally went about his business, but technically, he was off the clock as far as Slender was concerned so he was free to do what he pleased.  
The halls were crowded with young people, at first he had tried walking through the crowd to look over people's heads, but that hadn't worked very well so he settled for looking from a spot against the wall until the crowd dispersed into class rooms.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
Masky turned his head to see a girl about a foot shorter than he was with a ponytail full of light brown hair with a red book bag slung over one shoulder.  
"What?"  
She smiled a bit, "Um, I asked if you were okay... You look kind of out of it."  
He shrugged a bit, "I'm just looking for some one, that's all."  
The green eyed girl looked a bit skeptical, "Do you go here?"  
"No, I'm looking for my cousin is all. Thought I'd surprise her since i'm in town." He lied with such ease, still looking into the windows of the classroom doors.  
"Well, What's she look like?"  
"[height], [length] [color] hair, [color/shade] skin, [color] eyes...."  
The girl giggled a bit, "You sure you're related?" She joked but Masky only rolled his eyes,  
"Sorry," She sighed slightly, "We'll I don't know her, but you can try the front office. You should also get a visitor pass or you might get kicked out." She waved and then started walking away, "Later~"  
Masky watched her leave with a slight bemusement, he could probably break in later and steal some paper work on the girl, but right now, the simple way would work too. He made his way back through the building and to the front office, letting himself in and up to the front desk.  
"Yes?" The obese school secretary questioned with a smile  
"Hi," Masky nodded slightly to her, "Um, I'm Tim [last name], and I just got in town, I was looking for my cousin... I wanted to surprise her." He offered a fake sheepish smile. The woman bought it and cooed how adorable an idea it was before typing a few things into her computer. Something printed out of the printer next to her and she handed it to Masky with a glowing smile,  
"Here ya go sweety," She handed him the paper, which he took with a slight smile and a nod, "She should be in 4th period now"  
He smiled and thanked her as he took the papers and headed out. The papers were a schedule, school map, and some school info like numbers and such; rather helpful for not doing much. This was much to easy and bordering boring. With a small sigh, Tim headed towards the back of the school to see [Name] in Her geometry class... plating a hand-held game under her desk. He half smirked but honestly, it should be expected if BEN was interested in her. He stayed on the other side of the hall, peeking in through the small window at the [hair color] girl until the teacher spotted him and he had to run off.

 

Over the next couple weeks, he had recorded [Name] several times and taken notes on her, even enlisting Hoody due to the simple fact that she turned out not not just be some gamer-nerd BEN liked, but was genuinely intelligent and thought she could be useful as a fellow observer if nothing else. He followed her home several times and she did play with BEN sometimes, but sometimes she just did her work and slept, or stayed up late studying until it was late in the night. None of them had known about how she took care of her little sister almost all of the time because her mother was singe and worked most of the day. She had a couple friends but they almost never came over, only once in the time Masky and Hoody were watching [Name] actually.  
Right now though, Masky watched through a window as [Name] cursed her xbox to hell and back because it wasn't working, she just seemed really stressed, eventually huffing and just flopping back into her bean bag chair. After a long moment, she pulled a brown leather book from her bag; recently the two observers had noticed she carried it around with her a lot but only ever looked at it when she was alone. There wasn't anything on the front or back, only a vaguely familiar symbol on the spine. An unsettling sign that seemed familiar in a bad way. He watched her read it until it looked like she got a head ache and slammed it shut, once again shoving it in her bag. She always shoved it in, even when the bag was empty.

He would have liked to stay, to at least 'borrow' the book to see what it was about, but he didn't have time. His cellphone was vibrating and only his house mates knew the number, so he would have to do it another time. Right now Hoody was probably looking for him for another job.  
This wouldn't be left alone though... That symbol was to important.


	4. Bound Like a Book

[Name] had found this stupid book in the lost and found in the back of the school shortly after she acquired the feeling of being watched... She didn't always feel it, but it was there quite a bit. She constantly shrugged it off as just being in her head... Recently she had been getting migraines and blacking out for short periods of time. In the back of her mind, she wanted to get rid of the book, but something made her fear leaving it any where, so now she carried it around with her... Everywhere.  
She didn't know what language it was written in, but she could read it as clear as day, and that concerned her, but she didn't want to ask any one about it either. It had been a few days since she felt eyes on her, and she was able to read more with out the migraines the more often she tried to read the book, but always when it hit, it hit hard and she had to put it down and away from her. A couple of friends, and even teachers, had started asking if she was alright since she always seemed sick or distant any more.

"Please, please you stupid game, jsut let me talk to him~" She whined, fiddling with the wires to her xbox once more.  
"Talk to who?"  
[Name]'s whole face lit up,  
"BEN!!!"  
"Holy shit, quite down, whats up? Where've you been?"  
"My stupid xbox has been acting stupid! Holy shit Benji, I missed you!"  
She would have loved to hug him right now, but that was impossible, so smiling like a retard would have to suffice for now as she spoke to her headset and fiddled with her sleeves. She ended up talking to and playing with Ben for a couple of hours until her sister came home, and even then, she only set her headset aside long enough to take care of the girl and then get back to her conversation with Ben.

"So, I have this friend who goes to your school," BEN lied, unable to keep the curiosity away,  
"And he said you started carrying around some book?"  
[Name] almost choked on nothing but air but kept her composure; she for some reason was really offended that Ben had a friend a her school and didn't tell her, and then even had him or her spy on her!  
"Yeah, so?" She sounded a little irritated, but she was trying very hard not to.  
"Is it any good?" BEN chuckled, tying not to sound scared, but from what Masky and Hoody told him, he should be scared of it.  
"It's not replacing me is it?"  
"Pfft," The [hair color]ette couldn't help but grin, "Yeah right, no book is as much of a perv as you Benji!" She laughed a bit... Then she realized how long it had been since she laughed, and not a forced o half-assed one, a real laugh...  
"Ben?"  
"-uh, yeah?"  
"I still wanna see you."  
He didn't say anything for a long time, and [Name] started to worry and panic on the inside but then he spoke up, in little more than a whisper,  
"I'll make it happen... eventually." He sounded so sad, and the girl couldn't figure out why, "I have to go. I hope your system stops screwing up so I can talk to you more."   
[Name] smile for a moment,  
"Yeah... Same here... Bye."  
"... Bye ... *click*"   
She stayed still for a long moment, just thinking about how down her life felt when she wasn't drowning it out in video games. True, it was a rather normal life, but it just felt heavy all the time. Heavy and dark.  
With a deep sigh, [Name] made her way up to her room and closed the door behind her. She could hear her sister playing with toys in her own room, so there wasn't a need to check on her; The teen made her way to her bed and sat on it, twisting to face the pillows and crossed her legs in front of her. She pulled the book out from under the pillows -everything felt lighter- she opened it and started reading;

Judgment day draws closer.

Until then, he waits, and order deteriorates.

He Waits Behind The Wall, in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions forged from the tears of the sleepless dead and clad in armor carved from the suffering of mothers. In his right hand he holds a dead star, and in his right hand he holds the Candle Whose Light Is Shadow. His left hands are stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar.

His six mouths speak in different tongues, and the seventh shall sing the song that ends the earth.

There are other instances of the weird symbols popping up in many online communities. ZALGO grows. ZALGO commeth.

 

"To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos.

Invoking the feeling of chaos.

With out order.

The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo.

He who Waits Behind The Wall.  
HE W ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉HO S͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ I~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙NG S͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝  
҉̔̕~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇THE SO͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ N~G  
҉̔̕̚̕̚҉T ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇HA ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇T E ͡҉ ND ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉S ~ ҉: ͡҉T ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇HE  
E҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇A R҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇TH

: ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~HE ͡҉ ҉̔̕WHO͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟ WA͡҉ ҉̔̕̚~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇ITS BEHIND ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉  
͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇THE ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉WALL ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇͡҉  
҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇  
͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇HE COMES͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝

 

̒̓̔̕̚ ̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̕̚̕̚ ̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚ ̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚ ̔̕̚̕̚҉ A҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉l̔̕̚̕̚҉ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ ̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ ҉ ҉҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑ ̒̓̔̕̚ ̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̕̚̕̚ ̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚L ̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚ ̔̕̚̕̚҉ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ ̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̒̓̔̚̕̚ ̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̕̚̕̚ G̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̚ ̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̕̚̕̚ ̔̕̚̕̚҉ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ Ơ̵̡̢̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ ҉ ҉҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑ ̒̓  
H҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘Ȅ̐̑̒̚̕̚ IS C̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚OMI҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘NG H҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘Ȅ̐̑̒̚̕̚ IS C̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚̕̚OMI҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘N

 

Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚ ̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Inv  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.

 

Inf ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.

 

Inf ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.

 

Inf ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕  
̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚order  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.  
Invoking҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿  
̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚ the feeling of ch҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚͡ ̒̓̔̕̚aos.

 

HE W ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉HO S͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ I~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙NG S͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝  
҉̔̕~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇THE SO͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ N~G  
҉̔̕̚̕̚҉T ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇HA ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇T E ͡҉ ND ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉S ~ ҉: ͡҉T ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇HE  
E҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇A R҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇TH

: ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~HE ͡҉ ҉̔̕WHO͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟ WA͡҉ ҉̔̕̚~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇ITS BEHIND ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉  
͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇THE ͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉WALL ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇͡҉  
҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇  
͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇HE COMES͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝

҉̔̕̚̕̚҉  
͡҉ ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ ~ ҉ZA ҉̔̕̚̕̚҉ L ҉GO~ ҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝"

[Name] felt as if something had ripped through her chest; what happened?  
She looked around her room to see everything knocked down and broken-- oh god, OH GOD!  
Standing on top of a mutilated and torn to shred's carcass that used to be [Name]'s little sister was a demon shrouded in smoke to the point that you almost couldn't make out its form, but the horns, the fire, the animalistic legs and tail. Five mouths seamed to float around in the smoke, some closed or slightly ajar, some cackling, but one right through the sickly skinny chest of the beast infront of [Name]. She stared in pure terror, now remembering what had happened.  
[--POV change--]  
Something had taken over me while I read the words from the book, [Sister's Name] had come in asking what was going on and then a flash of light! Shes dead! I killed her! I KILLED MY SISTER!  
I belted out a scream only to have the demon silence me with a roar...  
I whined and whimpered, tears pouring from my eyes... red tears. I felt them with my finger tips, it wasnt blood, but my tears were red... I don't know why and I don't think in my current state, that I even cared.

"C̵̭̗͚͓̟̪ͅh̢i͖͓̺̟l̪̩̥d͍̩̳,̨̲͉̜̦͈͔ ̺̣̜͈y̯̥̩̣̕ou͓̦͔͓͍̰ ̬͙̱͈̀h҉̮̝͕͔à͙̝̘̠̹ve̞̕ ͏̼͙s̸̩̰̲̩͈̗̦u̺̟͉̩m̮̟͓͕̼͕m̬̺̮͡ơ͎̗͉̝ne̸͍̪d̥̣͓ͅ ͉͙͉̺m̖̭̱̣͝ͅͅe̩͢.͙͕̫̦̙.̠͈.̤͖̲͍ͅ" it spoke, stepping off of my sister, leaving bloody clawed foot prints as it came closer, "T͕͚͉̺̙h͏e͇̜̬̝̞̫ͅr̯̲e͏͚̤̼̥̩ m͈͖̥̳u̵̝̰̻s̖̺̳t҉̳̘̺͖ ̡̖̳̘b͔̘̹̫̱͔ḛ͡ ̮̥͖͕͝s̨̥̖o͔̭͇m̳͉̖̭͖̘e͞t͕̗͎͉̘̮̙h̙̭͝ͅi͞ņ̗g͢ ̲̪y̸̩o̴͖̙̺̣u̞̲͈ ̴̟̳̤̝̺̙w̜̳͓͚̦̖̦͘a͏̗n̰̖̭̝̫͕͠t̞.̛͙̫̙͖͚ ̩͈̝̞ͅṬ̟̥̥̤e̩̭ͅl̮͇͚͠ļ̙̝ ̻͚͔̟m̬̼̠͇̗̝e̵̞̝̗.̯͚̠́"

It touched my cheek and I flinched, to scared to actually run. But when he touched me, all the fear and weight faded away. It was like magic, but then his hand left and it came crashing back to much harder.  
"Please." I whimpered without meaning to. I clasped my hands over my mouth and started to whimper again, sobs escaping in them. It was hard to see now, which I don't know was a good or bad thing because it made it harder to see the smoke-demon I'd accidentally summoned... What was the name the book made me say? What was it?  
... Zalgo.


	5. The Symbol - God of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the symbol: http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/3/9/1.pn.jpg

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN GOD OF CHAOS!?" BEN screamed, grabbing Tim's jacket and pulling them face to face -or at least, face to mask- and peering into the blackness of the masks's eyes.  
"Do you ever pay attention?" Tim sighed, brushing BEN off of him, glancing at the door to make sure no one was near and that it remained closed.  
"Zalgo, the one who likely made you, BEN, is the god of chaos and calamity... He is one of the three council members of The Under, along with Slender and Grimm. If you listened at all when inducted, you would have remembered why Slender marked you like he did with the rest of us. Did you think that tattoo was just for looks?"  
"...."  
"*Sigh*, As long as you have the mark of the operator, then you're under his command and protection. It's why Zalgo doesn't fuck with any of us and why some horrors are just pure evil. They don't have protection, they just get 'taken over' by the evil that is in all of us, its how Zalgo lives. Literally every living being is born with a piece of that fucker and he can feed on it and make it grow at the same time until you're just a shell like The Rake or something." BEN shivered when Masky mentioned The Rake... Having that thing around was always a problem.  
"The mark on that book is one I saw once at the hospital, i'm very certain that I saw that before..." Masky trailed off and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Remembering the past and his problems was always hard.  
"Point being, we need to get her away from the book, and hope she hasn't been marked some how..."

 

[--small time skip--]

 

Slender snarled and screeched at BEN, holding him up in the air with a single tendril by his neck. BEN gasped for air and flailed around helplessly, black tears escaping his eyes due to lack of oxygen. Being inhuman meant he couldn't particularly die like a lot of the pastas here, but glitching wasn't fun either, and with Slender's static, it was a huge possibility of occurring, more than with any one else at least.  
Hoody and Masky had already had their chew-out and beat down for this travesty and could pretty much only watch, but even if Slender hadn't hurt them, they wouldn't be able to help any way, no one is allowed to stand up to Slender and we know it. If he wanted us dead, their couldn't be anything done about it, it would simply happen and every one would go about their business. Thats just how it works.  
Suddenly, BEN dropped to the ground and Slender trekked away to sit at a chair and rubbed his face, mostly his temples, for a moment before the static-y voice started. BEN glanced over to see if Masky and Hoody were also in the conversation; by the way the both looked over at Slender immediately , they apparently were as well.

"While I'm sure you all know, and possibly knew this was a travesty, it is now our problem. Hoody, Masky, you both have been observing her long enough to know when we should get her, but now knowing that she's been reading the book of the disciple, we do not have much time to act. BEN will infiltrate her home and take her though his portal for easy access, Masky will take out any one in the way and I will dispose of them."

"WHAT!?" BEN shouted, jumping to his feet, "You can't do that to her! You can't just take--" And then there it was, Slender's temper. He shot three of eight tendrils towards Ben, puncturing several places along his body, causing him to glitch around them. His face screwed up in pain, but he wouldn't yell, not this time... He wouldn't give in and just let Slender kill something most important to the person most important to him. After a long moment, Slender retracted his selected weapons of choice and started towards the exit of the room,  
"Hoody, Masky, you have no further assignments until this one is complete... and BEN," Masky and Hoody had already been watching him, but BEN just now looked over at the creature in the door way, still trying not to breath too heavily as he remained glitching,  
"You are to tell the girl nothing, do you understand?"


	6. Come With Me

BEN rushed through the connection between his xbox and [name]'s, Masky and Hoody had watched [Name] for a couple days since Slender's command, usually returning and saying it was odd how her family stopped coming home but they hadn't come back home for two days now. Worried was an understatement at the moment.  
The elf stumbled out of the television and ran up the stairs, hoping to even the goddesses that he wasn't to late to save [Name]. He threw open the door closest to the staircase but it revealed nothing but an empty child's room, he tried to catch the breath that eluded him and headed for the doors on the other side of the hallway since the only other one on that side seemed to be the bathroom. Luckily for him, his next choice in closed doors was the right one and he barged in on the [hair color]ed girl he'd been refused access to for days, just laying on her bed. He sighed in relief that she was unharmed before his heart started racing once more and he bolted to her shocked form,

"[Name]! [Name], we have to get out of here-"  
"You came!"  
BEN stopped is frantic pulling of the girl and stared in confusion,  
"A --friend said you would come... I missed you." She whispered the last part as she hugged the blonde.  
"Wh-Who is that friend?" BEN asked with caution, glancing around the room.  
The girl smiled and pulled back from her embrace and shrugged, "It's a secret, don't worry about it..." She giggled a bit, "Why are you cosplaying again?"  
BEN shook his head to clear the distractions and grabbed [Name]'s hand again and forced her down stairs,  
"I'll explain later, first we just have to go. Trust me."

Almost as soon as he had pulled her through the screen of the TV, the nauseating disorientation of the digital world on her human manifestation caused her to simply black out and faint. BEN had expected as much, and knowing since it was only data here, simply caught her and rushed through the digital stream until he got to his TV scream back home. As soon as she was safely out of it, he laid her down on his bed and rushed to get a wet rag since she seemed extremely hot to him- tripping and actually landing on his face in the process.  
Jane popped her head out from her and Sally's room to see BEN face first into the floor. She walked out and helped him up,  
"So I take it you've gotten [Name] back now?" She questioned, seeing as he was never in this much of a hurry for anything.  
"Yeah, but shes really hot!--andnotinthegoodway!" He rushed, panic obvious on his face.  
Jane's own face reflected shock and fear behind her mask; true she knew Slender would probably kill this girl, but if he didn't, then having her ill wouldn't be good at all.  
"Let me look at her?" She offered, only to have BEN shake his head 'yes' quickly and drag her by the wrist into his room. She complied with his rushed action, only slightly pulling back so he didn't yank her to the floor like he had himself only moments before. Upon seeing the sleeping girl's body, she re positioned the girls arms onto her stomach from the awkward angle one was handing off the bed and then felt the girl's head and giggled a bit.  
BEN scowled at the giggle and the face that accompanied the scowl only demanded an answer.  
Jane slid her mask up and offered a small warm smile,  
"BEN, shes fine, true a little warm from going through the digital stream, but shes alive, remember?"  
BEN blushed profusely- he had forgotten that not every one was as deathly cold as he was, then smashed his face into his hands with a groan. He realized how idiotic he must have looked. 

[some time later]

 

Masky was basically drug in the house by his slimmer framed partner, both were covered in blood and smelled of death. BEN happened to becoming from the kitchen when the boy's entered and Slender walked through the door way to see him helping Masky to a sitting position next to the still open door.  
"What the hell happened to you two!?"  
Slender screeched into everyone's head, and aware that it woudln't go into Masky's- signalling that he was fully unconscious.  
Hoody took something from Masky's grip, it was rectangular and covered in a cloth that was also stained with blood but now had a few rips in it.  
"The Rake was stationed out side of [Name]'s house and we had to fight it to get this fucking thing." He said, tossing the item on a near by table and sneering at it from under the fabric of his mask,  
"We couldn't even touch it either, not directly any way. Not only did we have to fight The Rake but Scarecrow was there and actually managed to knock Masky out and take him... I had to get him, fight those two, and protect that demon-bible from them as well. It wasn't easy, and then having to drag an unconscious Tim wasn't easy either."  
"Why didn't you just go back for him?" Jane piped up, having come in at the start of the explanation and was now aiding BEN in patching up the boys.  
"AND LEAVE HIM WITH ZALGOS--"  
"That's not what I meant!" Jane gripped Hoody's arm right on a deep gash to silence him.  
"You don't have the charge he does yet, if he woke up he could just use it and come back. You endangered your own mission you idiot."

"I would prefer to loose no more proxies, while Jane is technically right, I thank you for bringing him back and taking care of the situation according to what you thought best. You have always been a bright proxy... conniving at times, but bright none the less."  
Slenderman was now hunched over and seated on the worn out couch and wanted no more bickering between his subordinates.   
"This girl is far more trouble than shes worth."

BEN immediately cast a glare at the faceless man out of reflex but neither one acted on it. He grinned a bit when the being reached for the book but steam rose from his claws as he neared it. Apparently he couldn't even get near the damned thing... Not that BEN could touch it either with out pain as Hoody had hinted at, but at least what ever force-field-thing that prevented Slender from touching Zalgo's book didn't really apply to him as much as it did him.

Having read the Hylian's thoughts, Slender growled and then voiced into his head for him to open the book for him. BEN stared for a moment but then obeyed, fearing he might harm [Name] if he tried to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a WIP and the story is on hiatus after this part


	7. You Made a Deal

With a full on migraine, [Name] awoke and looked around the dim room so see it relatively bare but recognizably a bed room. Last she remembered, BEN had taken her down stairs.... and then nothing? This isn't what she was promised, not at all. A small click captured her attention and then a smile when she saw it was BEN coming through the door.  
"BEN!" She squeaked, happy that at least he was here with her.  
He offered a weak smile and went over to her and hugged her as if would he let go, she would fall apart. She simply thought it was because they had just met in real life so she didn't complain in the least about the contact.  
After a long moment, BEN drew back and held the girl by her shoulders at arms length.  
"[N-Name]," He croaked out, "I need to know where you found that book."  
Again with that book? [Name] furrowed her brows, she had no idea why he was so interested in it... Maybe he knew he could summon Zalgo with it? But she had promised not to talk about him to any one. Telling him this didn't seem so bad though,  
"I found it in the lost and found at school."

The boy looked at her with disbelief before loosening his grip and letting out a small chuckle.  
"Really?"  
She shook her head 'yes' and he smiled a bit at her, kissing her cheek.  
"Well... I... Um, I guess the first thing I should tell you, before the other stuff, is that I-I'm... not... I'm, um, not human?"  
[Name] looked questioningly at the boy- of coarse he was human! What else could he be!? He sighed and then noticed he had his gloves on still. He retracted his hands long enough to take one off and then touch the girl's face, having her visibly flinch from the shock of his cold skin against hers. Her eyes were wide; she reached up and grabbed BEN's hand in her own and started rubbing it, which made him chuckle again,  
"It wont help... I'm dead." He stated much more bluntly than he meant to.  
"BEN, that's not even logical, you're talking to me- and moving- how could you even be dead?"  
He quirked an eyebrow,  
"You read a demon-summoning-book-from-hell, and you're questioning logic?" He smirked a bit before kissing her forehead,  
"[Name], you're the weirdest girl i've ever met." His face suddenly got a lot more solemn,  
"Now for the other 'things' I mentioned before... well..." He sighed and got up off the bed, "I guess I could just show you."

'Oh no,' The girl thought in a panic, 'Does he know about my mom and sister?! What's he going to do!? Call the Police??? Will Zalgo take him away for knowing??' 

BEN lead [Name] out of the room they were in and down a hallway until they were in what looked like a very bare living room other than the couple of people in it.  
"These dorks are as close to family as i've got, and what you've got to know... is, uh,"  
"That BEN's a nerd and don't mess with SlenderMan. He already hates you."  
A man with a black hoody and blue mask stated in the most bored tone to ever be uttered. He was lounging on the couch with his legs dangling over the edge. He seemed to be reading something while the woman and little girl next to him were watching something on an old TV that apparently lacked vertical hold any more.

The Black haired woman 'lightly' back handed the boy in the blue mask and black hoody with out looking away from the screen but the little girl made a pouty face at him. I instantly knew who she was;  
'Sally. The little brunette with glowing green eyes and never ending blood flowing from her head. She wears a pink night gown and is Slender's prized possession'

The description Zalgo gave couldn't have possibly fit any one else. My eyes widened and I think I forgot how to breath for a second because a cold hand grabbed my arm and shook it.  
"[Name]? You okay?" BEN asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A WIP


End file.
